


Conceal Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glowered and sat near a sick pet alligator at the same time.





	Conceal Tears

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glowered and sat near a sick pet alligator at the same time. Darkness never seemed to bother him. What bothered him? Knowing his pet's life was going to eventually end. Darkness concealed the Sewer King's tears. It also concealed the writhing alligator as it suffered with him.

 

THE END


End file.
